User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S5 Ep. 8 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: April Carrión Lady Gaga Ophelia Overdose Thorgy Thor Trinity K. Bonet You ladies...represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you bitches in the background are safe. You may leave the stage. Now, it's time for the judges critiques. First up...April Carrión Nicholas: I thought your roast didn't really make sense, it was just a jumble of words that you put together and thought would be funny, but unfortunately they didn't. You didn't have any jokes and if you did, they weren't funny. On top of that your look was probably one of the worst looks tonight, which is a surprise considering your looks so far have been pretty good. I commend you for doing more than most people, but that's about the only good thing I can say about your performance tonight Aquaria: You defiantly struggled tonight. Your jokes were just fucking terrible and really corny and just not at all good. Same goes for your look because tbh it was boring Next up...Lady Gaga Nicholas: You started off this competition really well, but over the past couple challenges you've stumbled and unfortunately this was no different. First off, it wasn't up to par with the performances tonight and it just wasn't funny. You and April are in the same boat for your roasts, but the only difference is, you did less. But, your look was actually pretty good. Although there is another red look that I think was better, this was still a toot and the ruveals actually worked. Aquaria: Maybe you should've gone as someone else because you've really let Gaga down. I think that about fits your performance. As for your look as usual it was fucking stunning but if your going to play as a winner you need to be a winner and you are not. Next up...Ophelia Overdose Nicholas: I'm so sad that you didn't submit. You were definitely a front runner in this competition and it sucks that things didn't go your way. Next up...Thorgy Thor Nicholas: You didn't really surprise me tonight, but in the best way possible. I had high hopes for you and you even exceeded them. Your roasts were well thought out, funny and although there weren't all like that, overall it was still well done. I actually didn't really hate your look. No offense, but I wasn't really expecting any better, but regardless your performance tonight could finally be your solo spotlight Aquaria: You were the only one who actually put effort into your performance tonight. You reads were fucking hilarious I was fucking wheezing bitch. As for your look it's typical Thorgy, ugly but okay work dish. Even though you have been a front runner I really didn't think you had what it took to win due to the fact that you hadn't won a single challenge by yourself and although you were constantly in the top you were getting overshadowed. I think you changed my opinion tonight thorgy, great job. Last up...Trinity K. Bonet Nicholas: Once again, you surprised us. I'm so happy to see you do well and I can't wait to see what you'll do next. Your roasts were funny and your jokes were well thought so good job on that. Although, I will clock you for not transition into the right people which is a shock considering you got to decide the order, but that was just a minor detail. Your look however is absolutely stunning and I really loved it. Overall, you did really well once again. Aquaria: Your jokes were really funny but I didn't feel like they were very original, but you looked so fucking beautiful. Great job tonight! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the discord channels, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Ophelia Overdose Your didn't submit... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Thorgy Thor Your roasts were left us asking for seconds... Trinity K. Bonet Your runway was absolutely ravishing... Thorgy Thor... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned an advantage in the next challenge. April Carrión After weeks of being in the spotlight, tonight your light went dim... Lady Gaga Your roasts were...tasteless... April Carrión... You're safe. Lady Gaga I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Tonight, there won't be a showdown because one queen, didn't submit. Lady Gaga Shantay you stay! STEP. YOUR. PUSSY. UP. Ophelia Overdose Although you didn't snatch the crown, you have definitely made your mark in this competition... Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts